Anna Petrelli
Anna Brooke Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in World 2: Reflections. She is the second daughter of Nathan Petrelli and Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli, the younger triplet sister of Alicia and the older triplet sister of George. She possesses the abilities of Pressure Manipulation, Ferity Induction and Summoning. Appearance Anna's eyes are a dark blue, and while her hair is currently so pale it almost appears white, it will darken as she ages, but will remain blonde. Her skin will also be pale, throughout her life. She has delicate features and will be slight in build. She will be very girly and feminate in her choice of clothes, meaning she will wear lots of skirts and dresses, and will like lace, pink and flowers. Personality Abilities Anna's first ability is Pressure Manipulation. She can use it to manipulate and generate various amounts of pressure. She can manipulate blood pressure, atmospheric pressure, water pressure and various other types of pressures. She can also negate different pressures, and can withstand them naturally. The ability alters the amount of force applied to an area of surface. Her second ability is Ferity Induction. Anna can induce ferity in others, causing them to behave angrily and attack other people madly, without any regard for the damage they cause, who they're attacking or any harm they may suffer themselves. It can be induced either by touch, by eye contact or by a call. If it is by eyesight, both Anna's eyes and the victims' eyes glow red. If it is by touch, both her hands and the parts of the victims' bodies which were touched glow red. If it is by call, there is no visible effect, but Anna's voice sounds deeper and harsher when speaking. If the effect is prolonged enough, the victims may sometimes also display increased strength and durability, which both vanish instantaneously once the effect is ceased. Her final ability is Summoning, the ability to draw objects and beings to herself. Anna can summon objects into her hands, and with greater effort she can also summon people and larger objects, which simply appear in her vicinity. She usually aims the ability by pointing at her target, but she can also use it through willpower and concentration alone. When she summons something, it becomes surrounded by a glowing pale blue light before vanishing and reappearing with her. Family & Relationships *Mother - Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli *Father - Nathan Petrelli *Sister - Alicia Petrelli *Brother - George Petrelli *Half-sister - Claire Bennet *Half-brothers - Monty, Simon and Jamie Petrelli *Half-sister-in-law - Gretchen Berg *Adoptive niece - Ella Meers *Adoptive nephew - Lee Markell-Bennet-Berg History Anna is currently nearly a year old. She and her triplet brother and sister were born early in 2018. Future Etymology Anna is a Hebrew name which means "grace" or "favour". It can also mean "grain" in Sanskrit and "apricot from Nara" in Japanese. Her middle name, Brooke, is an English name which means "brook, stream". Her surname means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.